El pasado y el presente de un amor
by Kasumi Tsukagami
Summary: Ikki se siente muy solo ya que han pasado 3 años desde la pelea de Hades y no puede olvidar a Esmeralda. Mas un día en un parque conocerá a una chica que lo hará experimentar esas emociones de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ola chicos mi segundo fic de saint seiya que emoción! estoy nerviosa perdón por no escribir tanto pero ya saben la escuela y luego debo prepararme para mi examen de admisión para la prepa T^T pero trataré de escribir mis historias, de hecho planeo hacer varias para que tenga muchos admiradores y subir el gran proyecto de saint seiya que traigo entre manos! que emoción amo ese proyecto estará genial muajajaja. , les daré pistas: Perséfone, hermanas, traición, amor, santos dorados, ángeles caídos y guerra santa BASTA! ya no pondré más.**

**Volviendo a este proyecto se trata de como Ikki no puede superar a Esmeralda, pero un día conoce una chica que cambiará su vida dándole una vuelta de 180°**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ni la trama de saint seiya no me pertenecen sino al genial Masami Kurumada-sensei**

_**Dedicatoria: A Saint Lu porque ese hermoso fic tuyo me inspiró para hacer este. **_

Chapter 1: El encuentro

Caminar y caminar es lo único que hacía Ikki de fénix, los momentos de paz por fin habían llegado, de hecho ya eran 3 años sin preocupaciones, sin dioses que amenazaran con destruir a la tierra todo era perfecto, pero tanta era la perfección que se debía compartir con el mundo con alguien en la vida, y ahí estaba el problema ...¿Con quién iba a compartir aquella felicidad? felicidad que fue arrancada de su vida junto con la de ella, si aquella joven de nombre Esmeralda que fue privada de la vida injustamente de la mano de su padre, para que Ikki consiguiera la armadura del fénix.

Siguió su camino conforme el tiempo seguía y llegaba un hermoso atardecer rojizo que daba a aquel parque desolado un ambiente perfectamente silencioso para acompañarlo en su soledad, la suave brisa de aquella tarde revolviendo cuidadosamente sus cabellos proporcionándole una mayor calma. Todo era perfecto para acompañar a su soledad, pero lo único imperfecto eran sus sentimientos, en esos momentos no deseaba la soledad, quería a esa persona especial a su lado, tenerla en sus brazos y jamás dejarla ir. Pero ya todos sus deseos eran en vano, aunque rogara por ello su seño jamás se cumpliría y el lo sabía perfectamente, pero deseaba esperarla a que volviera en vano, no importaba si tardaba su vida entera en ello, lo haría hasta verla de nuevo. Para él la única cosa que la mantenía en el mundo era la promesa que le hizo a su hermano de intentar vivir una vida normal.

-_Esmeralda-_ susurro para sí mismo, o por lo menos eso creyó, ya que sintió un leve golpeteo en su hombro que era como una acción para llamar su atención, sin muchas ganas volteó y quedo sorprendido.

-Perdón por distraerte, pero... no se, ¿Quieres hablar?- Vio a una joven de mediana estatura, cabello negro suelto con unos cuantos rayos de colores violetas y azul marino que llegaban hasta la punta de su cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía unos ojos que hipnotizaron a Ikki jamás había visto unos ojos de color vino tan profundos su piel era de un tono un poco bronceado. La joven usaba una blusa morada de mangas cortas que tenía un estampado de unas alas de ángel con una aureola sobre de ellas, tenía puestos unos jeans negros rasgados y unos tenis rojos y agujetas negras con corazones dibujados con plumón del mismo color.

Al sentir la mirada así del fénix la chica se sonrojó inmediatamente e Ikki pudo percibirlo y volteo hacia el lado contrario fingiendo indiferencia ante lo sucedido.

-Ehem bu-bueno yo solo decía jejejej es que te vi suspirando y... sabes olvídalo no se por que te interrumpí así en tus pensamientos, es que no soporto ver a la gente triste- trató de explicarse tratando de que el rubor de sus mejillas desvaneciera en vano y dedicándole una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿Quién dice que estoy triste?- el fénix la verdad no tenía intenciones de hablar con nadie y mucho menos con una desconocida que creía saber lo que pasaba por su mente, nadie entendía su dolor y menos una muchachita que pasaba como si nada por ahí sin preocupaciones, sin haberse enfrentado a todas las cosas que él lo había hecho-Solo porque creas que un suspiro es de tristeza o tu lo hagas es tu problema no envuelvas a los demás con tus infantiles ideas de querer un mundo con sonrisas, eso... es imposible.

La chica al principio quedó impresionada por tan pesimistas palabras del hombre, aunque ese sentimiento cambió rápidamente por enojo. ¿Cómo le pudo decir cosas tan insultantes desde su punta de vista si se preocupó por él? Pero ella no era una chica que se quedaba en silencio, el fénix no se iba a ir dejándola así. Cuando éste se dispuso a irse ella lo tomó del brazo para que la volteara a ver.

- Bueno pues discúlpame por ser optimista y mostrar preocupación por los demás... pero ¡No te permitiré que me hables de esa manera!- el fénix la miró extrañado ya que aunque él lucía mucho más amenazante que ella, en su mirada se podía observar determinación y no dejaba de verlo directamente a los ojos sin siquiera inmutarse, estaba decidida a hacerse escuchar- ¡Mira yo solo traté de ser amable contigo, todos necesitamos desahogarnos alguna vez, y se que eso te pasa a ti porque te he visto varias veces aquí con la misma mirada!- al decir esto ambos se sonrojaron, ella por haber admitido que lo había visto varias veces, y él por haber sido observado varias veces sin notarlo- ¡Agh! ¡VES LO QUE ME HACES DECIR! so-solo OLVIDALO!.

La joven soltó al fénix y se fue lo más rápido que pudo del lugar ocultando su rostro que se encontraba totalmente rojo, antes de que el fénix pudiera decir algo notó que algo brillaba en el suelo gracias al reflejo de sol. Con suaves movimientos se agacho a recoger el objeto con forma de corazón que parecía un dije. En el había un grabado y al parecer era de esos dijes que guardaban fotos, estuvo apunto de abrirlo pero decidió no hacerlo ya que sería una violación a la privacidad de la chica, aunque... ella ya se lo había hecho a él, dirigió su mirada hacia el grabado y un nombre salió de él.

-Con que Kasumi es tu nombre- el fénix extrañamente sonrió involuntariamente, y al percatarse de esto la deshizo inmediatamente. Pronto se sentó en una banca y vio al atardecer desvanecerse lentamente ante sus ojos, no sabía por que pero tenía el presentimiento de que ella volvería al darse cuenta de que había perdido tan preciado artefacto y él estaría esperándola, primero para disculparse ya que la chica llevaba buenas intenciones, y segunda para preguntarle las razones de su acoso hacia él.

Un poco ya más lejos de ese lugar una joven corría fúrica hasta que se detuvo y se recargó en una pared y sin darse cuenta la luna ya se había asomado junto con sus eternas amigas las estrellas porque _" las estrellas y la luna se ayudan mutuamente a iluminar la Tierra cuando el sol se aleja y nos deja en el manto de la oscuridad"(1) _luego llevo su mano cerca de su cuello hasta que...

- Pero que... MI DIJE!- la chica volteó a todos lados en busca del delicado objeto, hasta que posó su vista en el reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca- SON LAS 8:30! el concierto es a las 9:00 DEMONIOS! debo volver al parque seguramente se me calló cuando discutía con ese cretino- así la chica corrió de regreso al parque esperanzada de que aquel chico se hubiera marchado ya.

**Tadaaa! yeii primer capi listo espero que les guste y ojalá lo pueda actualizar pronto.**

**Aclaraciones**

**(1) la frase de " las estrellas y la luna se ayudan mutuamente a iluminar la Tierra cuando el sol se aleja y nos deja en el manto de la oscuridad" esta tomada de mi otro fic "Adios!... mi querido amigo" este se trata de los sentimientos de Milo hacia la muerte de Camus NO YAOI esta frase me encantó y espero que igual la lean.**

**Nos vemos luego lectores con amor Kasumi-chan! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Disculpa

HOLA** chicos! Kasumi Tsukagami reportándose una vez más con ustedes gracias a paomic93 y** Saint** Lu por sus reviews que me hacen seguir continuando con las inspiración de esta hermosa historia.**

**Aclaraciones: La chavita que aparece en la portada de mi perfil y de la historia es Kasumi la de la historia y antes de que digan que me agregué a mi historia no es eso ella es una chava diferente pero con mi mismo nombre es que me encanta su significado ^u^ (tiniebla si soy gótica). Otra me equivoque al citar mi propia historia en el otro capi la verdadera se llama _"Hasta luego! querido amigo"_ XD jojojojo. La otra se preguntaran sabes editar imágenes ¬¬' y la respuesta es ALGO ASI jajajaja esto va para los que vean como es Kasumi (la de la historia y yo ni nos parecemos xD)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen sino al genial Kurumada Masami-sensei**

La chica iba corriendo hacia el lugar donde anteriormente le había hecho frente a el arrogante chico. _Por favor por favor que ya se haya ido!._

_-_Bien ya llegué tengo que encontrarlo- La chica empezó a recorrer con la mirada el lugar para posteriormente inclinarse y buscar entre el pasto el dichoso objeto hasta que de pronto unos pies se posaron enfrente de ella, quien al verlos fue recorriendo el varonil cuerpo con la mirada hasta toparse con el rostro de aquella persona en frente de ella.

-Kyahh!

-Hey no grites! No tengo una cara tan terrible- dijo el fénix tratando de calmarla agarrándola del brazo para que se levantara y sonrojándose por lo último que dijo, en cambio se soltó del agarre del fénix para encararlo un poco fastidiada.

-Bueno pues no asustes así a la gente, no es muy grato estar en un parque silencioso en la noche y que de la nada un hombre se pare en frente de ti- la chica le dio la espalda a Ikki indicando que no quería permanecer más tiempo a su lado y siguió-Además ahorita tengo un evento al cuál asistir y debo encontrar algo, así que no tengo tiempo para escuchar otra de tus objeciones hacia mi forma de ser Adiós- y comenzó a avanzar dejando al fénix atrás solo quien sonrió ante la actitud de la chica y le dijo.

-Bien supongo que no deseas recuperar esto... Kasumi- al oírlo la chica se detuvo en seco- Jamás te dije mi nombre- murmuro en un tono apenas audible volteando a ver al Ikki que en ese momento le mostraba con una leve sonrisa el objeto que tanto había buscado-Mi dije!- la chica corrió hacia donde se encontraba el joven, y cuando se dispuso a tomar el objeto este estiro su brazo hacia arriba para que no lo pudiera alcanzar.

- Hey ese es mi dije devuélvemelo!- reclamo tratando de alcanzar su dije en vano ya que aquel muchacho era muy alto.

-No primero debes escucharme- el fénix se encontraba un tanto divertido ante la acción que le resultaba infantil de parte Kasumi

- Ja! no me hagas reír yo no deseo hablar contigo, mientras menos palabras crucemos será mejor, ahora DEVUELVEME MI DIJE- y para su sorpresa el fénix la tomó de la muñeca haciéndola automáticamente voltearlo a ver a su ojos

-Yo, Yo l-lo... lo lamento- Kasumi quedó impactaba por esas palabras ya que en sus ojos mostraba sinceridad, no era broma, aunque también tenía sus dudas ya que los chicos arrogantes pueden llegar a fingir muy bien, pero... si solo estaba actuando ¿Por qué la esperaría en el parque durante tanto tiempo? por un momento se permitió sumergirse en los azulados ojos del joven, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el fénix la miraba un tanto intrigado y decidió ver si sus disculpas eran sinceras.

- Mph ¿Conoces el significado de esas palabras? porque a simple vista uno se puede dar cuenta de que no eres esa clase de persona- el chico soltó su mano de mala gana bufando molesto, en verdad era fácil sacarlo de sus casillas y esta chica le hacia mucho más difícil el trabajo de pedir disculpas, en un momento llegó a arrepentirse, pero recordó que él la había tratado mal desde el principio cuando ella solo quería ayudarlo, y cuando recordó esto se acordó de que aún le faltaba hacerle una pregunta que cobraría venganza por molestarlo de esa manera.

-Créeme conozco su significado, pero hay otra duda que me inquieta- en ese momento el fénix acerco su rostro a Kasumi tal vez bastante lo cuál la sonrojó, pero trató de disimularlo; entonces el fénix con sonrisa picarona dijo- ¿Por qué me acosabas y nunca te atreviste a dirigirme la palabra?.

-¡¿Qué yo quéee?!- inmediatamente Kasumi se alejó de él con una mirada molesta pero a la vez nerviosa ya que no esperaba que retomara aquel tema por el cual había huido la vez anterior-Pfft! yo que iba a estarte siguiendo, eso lo dije porque te vi solo dos veces no creas que me la paso todos días observándote, no se tu pero yo tengo vida social y muy ocupada por cierto así que no me la tengo que vivir suspirando por nada, solo dame mi dije debo irme se me hace tarde debo estar allí a las 9:00 y son LAS 8:50! ¡PORFAVOR DEBO IRME!- Kasumi ya estaba más que frustrada auqnue se rebajara debía recuperar aquel dije e irse inmediatamente.

-Lo lamento pero no va a ser tan fácil aun me debes explicaciones, pero... si tanta prisa tienes supongo que te acompañare- dijo el chico avanzando y esperándola a que lo guiara.

-Pero que... ¿En serio? ¡¿Es una broma verdad?!- el joven la volteó a verla y en su mirada se mostraba seriedad- pe-pero no, osea que... no puedes seguirme ¡Ese en verdad seria acoso!- Kasumi se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa ante la decisión del chico por que aunque lo negara le resultaba un poco atractivo y esas miradas que le daba cuando se encontraba en el parque solo, no todas eran por casualidad.

-¿Quieres que te de tu dije o que?- dijo el joven mostrándole el objeto que aun se encontraba en su poder. La chica suspiró resignada y un poco cabizbaja empezó a caminar indicándole que la siguiera.

-Oye... tu ya sabes mi nombre ¿Puedo saber el tuyo?- Kasumi sinceramente no esperaba respuesta alguna hasta que en un susurro apenas audible escucho _"Ikki"- ¿_Dijiste Ikki?- el joven solo asintió sin voltear a verla- sabes... Ikki, yo también debo disculparme- Ikki volteó a verla intrigado ya que no le veía porque debía disculparse con él.

-¿Por que? si tu tienes la razón actué como un cretino y tu solo tratabas de ayudarme- Kasumi sonrió y le respondió

-Por que aunque tu me hayas tratado así no me exime de como te trate yo a ti, debí de haber comprendido que te atrapé en un mal momento y no tenía derecho alguno de interrumpirte así, es solo que, no me gusta la tristeza, por eso opino que cuando vez a alguien así tal vez con una sonrisa se le alegre el día- Por alguna extraña razón esas palabras le recordaron a alguien en especial y al percatarse de eso no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente recordando aquel día hace 3 años.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-_No entiendo porque me presionas tanto Shun- Ikki ya estaba mas que fastidiado ante la insistencia de su hermanito

-Ikki entiéndelo se nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad en la vida, quiero que lo intentes- Shun estaba desesperado por hacerlo entrar en razón

-Shun ya te dije que seas feliz ahora tienes contigo de nuevo a June y podrás cumplir con tu promesa de reconstruir la isla de Andrómeda, además tu gozas de poder estar con la persona que amas y no quiero que por mí la pierdas- en ese momento Ikki dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno-no quiero, que te pase lo mismo- dijo en un susurro apenas audible y se dispuso a irse, más la voz de su hermano lo hizo detenerse.

-Ikki! debes tratar de sonreír recuerda que Athena quiere que los humanos sean felices, eso es lo último que dijo antes de partir hermano, y y-yo concuerdo con ella en la vida siempre van a haber momentos malos como _tu perdida_- Shun difícilmente dejó salir esas palabras de su boca ya que conocía el efecto que le causaba a su hermano, pero era necesario decírselo para que entendiera su punto- pero al igual hay buenos momentos, y tal vez conozcas a alguien que te haga sonreír de nuevo y te demuestre que una acción tan simple como sonreír te puede hacer tan feliz y a los demás que te rodean también, hermano, yo lo único que quiero es verte sonreír- terminó dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

-Hermano sabes que nadie lo podrá a hacer- Shun se puso triste al escuchar estas palabras hasta que Ikki siguió- pero... si el que lo intente te pondrá feliz, entonces lo haré.

-Ikki!- Shun corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano para abrazarlo- Gracias hermano en verdad te lo agradezco pero debes tratar por ti para alcanzar la felicidad.

-Esta bien viviré por mi pero por ti también- Y así los dos permanecieron abrasados por un buen.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_-¿_Oye no tenías que estar en un lugar a las 9:00? son las 8:59...-

-¡¿QUEE?! NO VAMOS A LLEGAR! CORRE!- y así Kasumi salió de su momentáneo trance que tuvo y agarro a Ikki de la muñeca para apresurarlo ya que tenía bastante prisa._ Creo que no debí seguirla, es bipolar y muy olvidadiza._Dijo el fénix para si mismo.

Los dos iban corriendo entre al oscuridad de la calle, hasta que se toparon un lugar lleno de gente que se veía algo molesta ya que dicho concierto debía empezar a las 9:00 y ya eran 9:15.

-Ehem ... Ikki debo hacer algo así que espérame y te daré las explicaciones que necesites para que me devuelvas mi dije pero no te vayas ¿ok?- Antes de que el fénix pudiera contestar, salió disparada abriéndose paso entre la multitud avanzando hasta que la perdió de vista._Esta chica en definitiva es rara por cierto... ¿a dónde me trajo? _Ikki empezó a observar a su alrededor que hasta en frente había un escenario que era iluminado por diferentes tipos de luces y color, entre la multitud se habían formado pequeños círculos donde en medio se podía observar a personas bailando música electrónica y mezclas de Dj, pero detuvo su observación cuando escuchó como la gente empezaba a gritar un nombre o algo por el estilo.

-FALLEN ANGEL! FALLEN ANGEL! FALLEN ANGEL!- Y los silbidos y gritos no se hicieron esperar y la exclamación se escucho mucho más fuerte hasta que todo el alboroto se vio interrumpido cuando las luces se apagaron y solo quedaba el estrobo sobre el escenario y se escuchó una voz grave diciendo:

-¡¿ESTAN LISTOS PARA ESCUCHAR LA MÚSICA CAIDA DEL CIELO?!... CON USTEDES FALLEN ANGEL!-

_**Y... FIN jajajaj los dejé en la mejor parte mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado la historia y pues la seguiré si ustedes quieren claro esta nos vemos mis queridos lectorcitos con amor Kasumi-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3 Fallen Angel

**Hola de nuevo chicos!_ ATENCIÓN NO VOY A PODER PUBLICAR EL PRÓXIMO FIN O ENTRE SEMANA_ T^T sorry es que tengo que ir a un curso y el sábado es mi examen de admisión a la prepa y unos xv entonces estaré ocupada pero espero que el prox. lunes pueda traerles más de esta historia.**

**Gracias a InatZiggy-Stardust por el review se que cuento con fans que aun quieren que siga.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de saint seiya sino al sensei mas grande del mundo Masami Kurumuda**

_**Aclaraciones: Creo que este capi me salió un poco como SongFic XD pero pues uno que otro me saldrán así pues porque... mejor lean para descubrirlo ;)**_

**Chapter 3: Fallen Angel**

_-FALLEN ANGEL! FALLEN ANGEL! FALLEN ANGEL!- Y los silbidos y gritos no se hicieron esperar y la exclamación se escucho mucho más fuerte hasta que todo el alboroto se vio interrumpido cuando las luces se apagaron y solo quedaba el estrobo sobre el escenario y se escuchó una voz grave diciendo:_

_-¡¿ESTAN LISTOS PARA ESCUCHAR LA MÚSICA CAIDA DEL CIELO?!... CON USTEDES FALLEN ANGEL!-_

**_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O 3_**

La multitud empezó a gritar desesperadamente ante tal anuncio de esa voz. En el escenario empezó a aparecer humo cubriéndolo todo sin dejar nada a la vista, el estrobo empezó a parpadear mucho más rápido indicando que algo importante iba a pasar

-¡¿ Listos para escuchar la música caída del cielo?!- Los gritos de emoción se hicieron aún más fuertes aturdiendo los oídos de Ikki quien aún esperaba a Kasumi entre la multitud. En el escenario se empezaron a abrir 2 sombras que iban caminando entre el humos que se había esparcido por el escenario anteriormente, una sombra se dirigió a un Disc Jockey y la otra a tomar un micrófono que se encontraba hasta el frente del escenario, aunque aún no era totalmente visible.

- ¡Fallen Angel and Grim Reaper all the way to Hell!- En ese momento se encendieron las luces totalmente dejando ver que quien estaba parado enfrente del Disc Jockey era un hombre que traía puesta una capa negra que era del largo de su cuerpo, una camisa blanca con una parca de estampado, pantalones negros con cadenas en los costados y un antifaz de esqueleto, por el otro lado en el micrófono se podía ver por la silueta que era una mujer con una blusa blanca con un cinturón que abarcaba desde sus caderas a la cintura color negro, un collar de los ángeles oscuros, llevaba una falda corta a cuadros de color negro y rojo, unas calcetas negras con rayas rojas que le llegaban apenas arriba de la rodilla, unas botas negras y en el rostro igualmente llevaba un antifaz, pero la diferencia es que este era color azul naval. La multitud enloqueció más al saber que el concierto daba su inicio cuando el hombre empezó a funcionar diferentes sonidos produciendo una melodía y después de unos cuantos segundos de introducción la mujer empezó a cantar con un tono de voz suave y no muy agudo. ( la sig. canción es la de _AVICII ENOUGH IS ENOUGH *remix recomendado si desean escucharla por Aylen & ThatMoment Remix_)

_Feel like I been waiting so long for tonight,  
Cause I just cant get you out of my mind...  
Can you feel my heart beating so fast,  
Now your here no there's no turning back..._

_Oh I think I'm falling, Cant hold on no more..._  
_Enough is enough, enough is enough, just gotta let_  
_go..._  
_And as my grip unwinds, I feel your hand in mine,_  
_No I never felt never felt like this before..._  
_Come on babe, don't give up on us..._

En ese momento solo se le pudo venir una persona a la mente, Esmeralda, esa persona que se convirtió en su primer amor, incluso el único hasta la fecha, quien había robado su corazón desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, que lo atormentaba todas las noches al recordarse a si mismo que había fallado en su misión de protegerla y amarla por toda la eternidad. Recordó aquellos momentos que, aunque no fueran como esperara estaba con ella, siempre lo ayudaba curándolo de las heridas que le causaba su padre en los entrenamientos. Ikki disfrutaba de sus cuidados, pero una flor tan bella no debería estar en aquellos lugares se podría marchitar, y eso era lo que él menos deseaba, pero se dio cuenta de que él mismo la estaba marchitando al siempre preocuparla cuando lo veía llegar de sus entrenamientos con su padre, siempre mal herido por todas partes.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir unos que otros empujones de la multitud que lo rodeaba, que por una extraña razón se estaba volviendo mas "tensa" para él, como si se estuvieran preparando para algo grande. Decidió volver su vista al escenario donde el Dj se veía cada vez más apasionado por la canción viviendo el en su mundo de mezclas , mientras la mujer alzaba más su tono de voz y empezando a moverse más al punto de agarrar el micrófono y caminar un poco hacia la multitud.

_Choose me and Ill show you love..._  
_Let me show you love,_  
_Let me show you love,_  
_Let me show you love!_

-¡Fuera máscaras!- Dando esta orden todos los que estaban en el público con antifaces se los quitaron y lanzaron al aire al igual que los protagonistas de l concierto, cuando esto sucedió la vista de Ikki hacia el escenario se nublo completamente, así que decidió esperar a que todas las máscaras cayeran y ver el concierto, es decir, ya estaba allí ¿Qué mas podía hacer?. Pero lo que no esperaba es que al recuperar el panorama viera que la cantante conocida como _Fallen Angel_ era nada mas y nada menos que...

-¿Kasumi?- El fénix aún no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que aquella chica que lo había jalado fuera el tipo de chica fiestera, o bueno al menos no tanto.

Kasumi se dirigió a otro Disc Jockey y juntó unas nuevas mezclas con las del otro chavo haciendo que la multitud empezara a saltar al ritmo de la música al igual que sus manos, aunque Ikki al principio se encontraba atónito ahora se encontraba intrigado, a la hora de poner sus mezclas Kasumi mostraba una gran felicidad en su rostro, cerraba los ojos y sonreía inconscientemente mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música, extrañamente el Ikki no pudo dejar de verla con una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta de como disfrutaba hacer de una cosa tan "sencilla" .

En el concierto se formó un ambiente agradable, aunque hubiera uno que otro empujón o pisotón eso no desanimaba al público que bailaba, saltaba, alzaba sus manos al ritmo de la música o se ladeaba. En el escenario luces de diferentes colores parpadeaban según la rapidez y nota que tomaba la música, el estrobo que parpadeaba con una velocidad media y el humo que seguía saliendo, pero esta vez era más discreto.

Kasumi se alejó de la mezcladora y fue nuevamente por el micrófono para continuar con la canción, a la cual el público se puso atento para corear mientras ella los guiaba.

_If you cry Ill be there at your side,_  
_If your lost Ill be there shining my light..._  
_Cause every touch lifts me up to the stars,_  
_Cause nothing could ever keep us apart..._

Al termino de esa oración los ojos de Kasumi e Ikki se cruzaron cuando ella miraba como todo su público sonreía o exclamaba alegre. Kasumi le dirigió una rápida sonrisa seguida de un simpático guiño y una indicación con la mano que indicaba que faltaba poco para que acabara su presentación. Ikki volteó a otro lado tratando de ignorar la acción de la chica, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ella y, aunque no lo admitiera lo ponían un poco incómodo y a la vez nervioso.

_Oh I think I'm falling, Cant hold on no more..._  
_Enough is enough ,enough is enough, just gotta let_  
_go..._  
_And as my grip unwinds, I feel your hand in mine,_  
_No I never felt never felt like this before..._  
_Come on babe, don't give up on us..._

Kasumi fue a donde se encontraba "Grim Reaper" para pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este y dirigirle una amigable sonrisa mientras él la veía de reojo ya que aún se encontraba ocupado haciendo la combinación perfecta para un gran, sentimental y rítmico final. En la multitud se empezaban a escuchar murmullos de cosas como "Que envidia!" tanto de hombre como mujeres, otros como, "Los rumores son ciertos" y cosas por el estilo.

_Choose me and Ill show you love..._  
_Let me show you love,_  
_Let me show you love,_  
_Let me show you love!_

En estas últimas líneas Kasumi proyectó aún más alto su tono de voz para animar más al público y recompensarlo por los minutos de espera. Al final el estrobo empezó a parpadear aún más rápido mientras Kasumi decía la última palabra con todas sus fuerzas y la alargaba lo más que sus pulmones lo permitieran. Los aplausos, gritos y silbidos se hicieron más fuerte de lo que fueron al principio del concierto demostrando su aprobación ante el show que acababan de presenciar

-¡Gracias mis queridos ángeles saben que sin ustedes mi vida no estaría completa, los dejo con mi fabuloso y muy apreciado amigo quien me enseñó todo lo que se GRIM REAPER Y TODOS LOS DEMÁS DJ Y ASÍ ME DESPIDO LOS AMO!-

Al final el concierto siguió según lo programado e Ikki al sentirse muy aprisionado decidió salir a tomar aire.

-¡Hey! creí haberte dicho que me esperaras adentro-

-Ola Kasumi, buen si pero al parecer pusiste al público muy alegre y ya me sentía muy acorralado entre toda esa eufórica multitud-

-Oh eso jejeje ¿Y bien te gustó mi presentación?- Kasumi se acercó a Ikki con ojos expectantes ya que si conquistaba su oído se sentiría muy feliz

-Un poco cursi la letra para mi gusto- La peli-negra agachó un poco su mirada entristecida al creer no haber logrado su cometido hasta que esa grave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos- pero... en verdad me gustó "Fallen Angel"-

Ante tales palabras no pudo aguantar su felicidad y se abalanzó sobre el dándole un cariñoso y cálido abrazo mientras le plantaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que Ikki se sonrojara bastante, y aunque lo notaba no le dio importancia y siguió con su abrazó. Ikki al sentirse sofocado la alejó un poco sosteniéndola delicadamente de la cintura, se quedaron así un buen rato ambos con una leve sonrisa y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro hasta que vieron flashes de cámaras envolverlos.

-¿Señorita el es su nuevo novio? ¿Se retirará para dedicarle más tiempo? ¿Cómo se llama el joven? ¿Dónde se conocieron?- Más preguntas de este tipo se escucharon de los periodistas que los rodeaban con micrófonos y cámaras. Ikki apenas pudo notar como Kasumi se sentía intimidada ante tanta atención por parte de los reporteros, así que sin dudarlo la tomó de la muñeca para sorpresa de ella abriéndose paso entre los reporteros y corriendo a toda prisa de los reporteros que los seguían.

-¡ESPERE SEÑORITA KASUMI!

**Y STOP! ya allí los dejo mis lectores traté de hacerlo un poco más largo que los otros capis espero que lean el otro capi que subiré si tengo tiempo e imaginación XD para hacerlo el prox. Lunes nos vemos los AMO!**

**CON TODO EL AMOR MÁS SINCERO DEL MUNDO KASUMI TSUKAGAMI 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**olis mis lectores aquí les traigo mas de mi historia gracias a InatZiggy-Stardust, Tatis GR y a Blue Forever por los reiews que me hacen seguir escribiendo esta hermosa y loca historia.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos sino de Kurumada-sensei**

**CHAPTER 4: Huye de los flashes!**

_-¿Señorita el es su nuevo novio? ¿Se retirará para dedicarle más tiempo? ¿Cómo se llama el joven? ¿Dónde se conocieron?- Más preguntas de este tipo se escucharon de los periodistas que los rodeaban con micrófonos y cámaras. Ikki apenas pudo notar como Kasumi se sentía intimidada ante tanta atención por parte de los reporteros, así que sin dudarlo la tomó de la muñeca para sorpresa de ella abriéndose paso entre los reporteros y corriendo a toda prisa de los reporteros que los seguían._

_-¡ESPERE SEÑORITA KASUMI!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O3**

Los dos salieron disparados de la multitud de paparazis que se habían juntado sin previo aviso. Después de un rato les llevaban una considerable delantera, pero los flashes y gritos desesperados en obtener una respuesta no disminuían, el fénix se estaba empezando a hartar de tanta atención, así que cuando divisó un callejón se le ocurrió una idea.

-Sígueme Kasumi-

-¡Me queda de otraaaa...!-Kasumi gritó al sentir el fuerte jalón de Ikki llevándola en un espacio muy limitado entre dos edificios, el fénix rápidamente se vio obligado a taparle la boca y a acorralarla contra las paredes y su cuerpo para que no los pudieran ver.

-¿Dónde se fueron? Por allá síganme- Los paparazis ilusamente se fueron a otro lugar sin percatarse de los jóvenes quienes miraban la escena desde aquél lugar oscuro. Kasumi fue la primera en percatarse de la comprometedora situación en la que estaban, el cuerpo del chico estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, y sus manos estaban apoyadas en la pares a los costados de su cabeza. Su rostro se había llenada de un color carmesí pero al percatarse de que Ikki aún seguía volteado para observar que los periodistas ya se hubieran ido decidió molestarlo un poco ya que como era fácil de irritar e incomodar ésta situación no iba a ser la excepción.

-Hey Ikki- el chico volteó, pero se asustó al ver el rostro de la chica, en especial, los labios tan cerca de él y entonces retrocedió un poco la cabeza- Oye ¿No crees que eres algo rápido? Es decir te conocí hoy y ve hasta donde me has traído, a que hora y en la posición-dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa sínica en sus labios, y una mirada un tanto coqueta, el rostro de Ikki se tornó totalmente rojo al darse cuenta de su acción impulsiva. Por su lado Kasumi se hechó a reír quitada de la pena y a todo pulmón por como se había puesto. El fenix bufó molesto y se alejó de ella saliendo de aquél diminuto espacio, mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Ni creas que por mi mente pasa algo por el estilo, no tengo la menor intención de que eso pase- Kasumi salió del lugar y deseaba alargar su discusión con le fénix.

-Oye! ¿Me estás diciendo fea?- Kasumi lo golpeó levemente en el hombro fingiendo enojo es sus acciones y palabras. Ikki recapacitó sobre lo que había dicho y la verdad si sonaba un tanto ofensivo, y conociéndola, bueno lo poco que lo había hecho, no iba a dejar de reprochárselo hasta que obtuviera una respuesta concreta y razonable.

-Lo siento no quise decir eso, no eres fea, eres, bueno ¿Cómo decirlo?, emmm...- Ikki tragó saliva con dificultad y con su rostro nuevamente volviéndose carmesí, Kasumi expectante a lo que iba a decir con una de sus manos empezó a girarla en círculos lentamente indicándole que continuara, Ikki miró al suelo apenado y dijo- eres bueno podría decirse que l-lin... amigable- corrigió el fénix ya que no pudo decir lo otro. Kasumi con la meta de molestarlo más y castigarlo por no tener el valor de decirle lo que realmente quería, tomó su dos manos, y dándole la espalda se recargó en su pecho cruzando los brazos de este y poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-¿Entonces me consideras tu amiga? o...- Kasumi levantó la mirada para encararlo lo cuál lo puso nervioso, al igual que la pose- ¿Algo más?- Ikki sin pensarlo dos veces se liberó del agarre rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de ella totalmente apenado ante el comportamiento de la chica.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?, ¿sino mal recuerdo te enfadaste y te sentiste acosada cuando te dije que te acompañaría a tu concierto no?, así que te agradecería que dejaras de hacer este tipo de cosas que solo podrían crear rumores con los periodistas de hace rato- Ikki estaba más que harto de la actitud "seductora" de Kasumi que lo ponía sumamente nervioso y frustrado.

-Ara ara, jejeje ok tu ganas te dejaré en paz lo juro- Un silencio un tanto incomodo se hizo entre los dos, y como Kasumi notó que Ikki podía permanecer horas sin decir nada decidió hablar- Oye ¿quieres caminar?-

-¿No decías que ya era muy tarde? Además de que si acepto podrías fastidiarme de nuevo, mejor vete a casa ya es tarde y deberías descansar- Ikki se dio media vuelta pero fue detenido por Kasumi quien lo jaló del brazo empezando a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Vamos no es tan tarde y te prometí que te dejaría en paz así que no tienes nada que perder- dijo Kasumi mientras lo arrastraba a la fuerza

-Insisto en que es tarde y ya deberías irte a tu casa- Kasumi se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que el fénix chocara contra ella. Se dio media vuelta para encarar al fénix con una gran sonrisa

-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?-

-Si no sabes cuanto me da pavor ¬¬- dijo Ikki con todo el sarcasmo que puedo, hasta que sintió como Kasumi lo volvía a jalar en dirección al para que donde anteriormente se habían encontrado por primera vez

-Bien no te preocupes mi chavo, yo te defenderé de las malas personas a esta hora XD- El tono de Kasumi era muy grave, como si tratara de imitar la voz de un hombre fuerte.

-Oh me siento protegido- Kasumi soltando al fénix se echó a reír,ya que no esperaba que el fénix le siguiera la corriente, incluso es se sorprendió de la actitud que la chica lo hacía tomar.

Después de un rato de caminar por fin Kasumi decidió sentarse en el pasta junto a un lago invitando a Ikki a que tomara asiento junto a ella debajo de la luna iluminando todo.

-Dime ¿Te gusta mucho ser DJ?

-Claro me encanta, de alguna manera siento que ese es mi propósito en la vida-

-¿Tu propósito en la vida?- Kasumi únicamente asintió mientras su mirada se perdía en el reflejo del cielo nocturno en aquel bello y resplandeciente lago. Pero algo mataba de curiosidad al fénix ¿Cómo es que consideraba el simple hecho de mezclar sonidos para entretenimiento le resultaba un propósito? Tal vez como hobbie sonaría razonable para él cuyo propósito hasta hace 3 años era ayudar a la diosa Athena a mantener la paz en la tierra- ¿No te parece un propósito muy tonto?- Ikki ni pudo reaccionar ante el tremendo zape que le metió Kasumi, quien se veía bastante molesta ante su comentario- Ouch!k lo lamento-dijo Ikki sobándose la cabeza y tratando de no llegar a otra discusión con la chica.

-Mi propósito no es únicamente mezclar sonido y dejarlos escuchar a la gente- No sabía como lo hacía pero la chica conocía muy bien sus pensamientos , a pesar de que llevaban unas cuantas horas de conocerse, es como si el fuera un libro abierto para ella- El propósito son las sonrisas- Kasumi se detuvo un rato para acostarse en el pasto y sonreír incrédulamente en dirección a la luna, quien era testigo además de las estrellas como Ikki le inspiraba tanta confianza que le revelaría su anhelo más grande en la vida- Cuando mezclo aquellos sonidos, no lo haga solo por azar, lo hago con sentimiento, en cada una de mis canciones me entrego a mis fans proyectándoles mis sentimientos, trato de transmitirles esa felicidad. Nunca compongo cuando estoy triste o enojada, siempre debe ser cuando uno se sienta mejor. Me gusta ver a la gente sonreír en mis canciones saber que puedo hacerlos olvidar todo con ritmos y voz. Mi meta no es componer y ser famosa es simplemente... hacer a todos felices.-

Ikki ya ni supo que decir la chica no se iba por lo superficial, ella tenía algo más profundo en mente, una meta maravillosa, la misma meta que llevaban él y sus compañeros bronceados cuando servían a Athena luchar por el amor, justicia, paz y... felicidad.

-Sabes... te llevarías muy bien con mi hermano, tienen los mismos ideales- Kasumi se reincorporó en un movimiento suave para verlo directamente a los ojos, como en esas orbes azules se hacia un nuevo mundo en donde se mostraba cariño y nostalgia al hablar así de su hermano.

-Pero por lo que veo el y tu son opuestos- dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, más este comentario hizo que el joven volteara a otro lado un tanto enfadado- Jaja vamos no te enojes es broma... aunque no lo parezca eres una persona que se preocupa mucho por los demás pero no te gusta mostrarlo, pero eso se puede arreglar-

-¿Arreglar? Hablas como si fuera un problema serio ¬¬-

-^-^' jeje a lo que me refiero es que te llevarías con más personas si cambiaras esa actitud fría, y uno que otros moditos tuyos-

-Como sea... oye ¿No crees que ahora si es tarde? deberías irte a tu casa tus padres deben estar preocupados-

-No tengo mis padres fallecieron hace 5 años, y algo me dice que tu también los perdiste-Ikki volteó al suelo evitando contacto visual Kasumi se dio cuenta y se reprimió a si misma, había tocado un punto él _Tonta tonta tonta debiste quedarte callada pero no! tenías que abrir tu bocota GENIAL! haber ahora como lo arreglas- _Y-Yo lo siento hablé muy impulsivamente y pues... perdón-se disculpó cabizbaja

-No importa deberíamos irnos- dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano a su compañera quien aceptó aún un poco apenada por lo sucedido anteriormente. Ikki se percató de esto y algo que le desquiciaba mas que verla hiperactiva, era verla arrepentida- En serio no hay problema, no debes sentirte así, además es algo que eventualmente pasará, será mas tarde o pronto pero pasará. Además ¿No me dijiste que con sonrisas todo es mejor? así que vamos sonríe- la animó el fénix esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para apoyarla. Kasumi devolvió la sonrisa con cierta ternura ante las reconfortantes palabras del chico. Todo era genial no necesitaban decir nada solo quedarse por un largo momento. hasta que aquella felicidad se vio interrumpida por...

-ALLÍ ESTAN! señorita Kasumi ¿Por qué salió corriendo? ¿Nos explicará lo que sucedió?-Nuevamente los flashes los rodearon dejándolos desconcertados entre la oscuridad.

-¿De nuevo?- Preguntó Ikki extendiéndole su mano a Kasumi con una sutil sonrisa

-La noche es joven amigo mío- dijo aceptando su mano y corriendo nuevamente de los periodostas que no paraban de gritar.


	5. Chapter 5: Extra! Adiós?

**Ola fans aquí Kasumi reportándose de nuevo XD mas que nada estaba aquí para agradecerles a Tatis GR y a Blue Forever por estarme acompañando en estos capis y por aún contar con su apoyo aunque me atrasé un poquis en subirlo XD y Ya tuve mi exámens a la prepa O.O espero que me valla bien :3 **

**PD: Si me aceptaron! soy feliz**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami-sensei**_

**Chapter 5: EXTRA! Adiós?**

-_ALLÍ ESTAN! señorita Kasumi ¿Por qué salió corriendo? ¿Nos explicará lo que sucedió?-Nuevamente los flashes los rodearon dejándolos desconcertados entre la oscuridad._

_-¿De nuevo?- Preguntó Ikki extendiéndole su mano a Kasumi con una sutil sonrisa_

_-La noche es joven amigo mío- dijo aceptando su mano y corriendo nuevamente de los periodistas que no paraban de gritar._

******XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

De nuevo se encontraban en una persecución, pero lo que era diferente ahora era que al huir de los periodistas no se encontraban tan nerviosos, esta vez la situación los ponía un tanto divertidos, como ahora eran más amigos todo resultaba mejor.

Después de un gran rato los periodistas se retiraron exhaustos por tanta persecución, y aunque no consiguieron respuesta alguna esta noticia iba a ser interesante para leer al día siguiente ya que como era de esperarse podían inventar unos cuantos rumores para alterar más a los fans.

-Ya los perdimos, creo que al fin se cansaron- sonreía triunfante el chico.

-Pues no son los únicos! corres demasiado rápido uff!- decía jadeante Kasumi, que al ir a la velocidad de un caballero de bronce le era como un esfuerzo inhumano.

-La verdad no iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía-

-¿Puedes más? en definitiva si alguien me persigue te llamaré- Ambos rieron ante el comentario, pero cuando las risas desaparecieron, el silencio se abrió paso dejándolos un poco intranquilos, ya era muy tarde y la verdad aunque hubieran pasado un buen rato ya estaban exhaustos.

-Sabes creo que ahora si es tarde y deberías irte a tu casa- Por más que lo negara Kasumi no quería que dijera esas palabras, quería quedarse un rato más con él, pero sabía que iba a ser difícil convencerlo esta vez.

-Si tienes razón pero... como tu dijiste es mu tarde ¿no crees? y pues me preguntaba si tu... bueno... si podías-

-¿En dónde vives?- Ikki sabía muy bien lo que intentaba decir y ya no quería perder tiempo en cosas tan triviales como esa. Kasumi sonrió y lo empezó a guiar por las calles de Tokio en la noche, en el camino cruzaban una que otra palabra o hablaban de temas muy triviales para ambos.

-Aquí es- Kasumi lo llevo a una casa linda, pequeña y acogedora. La casa constaba de un piso, a la entrada había unas escaleras de madera y un balcón con un sillón rojo, la puerta era de color café y la perilla tenía forma de un botón de disc jockey, el resto de la casa igualmente era de madera y tenía 1 ventana mediana y una parte de la casa se expandía para dar con un balcón interno, las cortinas eran de terciopelo morado con adornos en los bordes negros. Sinceramente Ikki esperaba una casa más lujosa y moderna, su casa parecía como una casa de campo en medio de la ciudad, y no cualquiera TOKIO! la ciudad con más avances tecnológicos.-¿Te sucede algo?-

-Eh... ah perdón no nada es solo que tu casa es diferente a lo que espera-

-Oh espero que eso sea bueno-

-Podría ser, es como tu lo quieras tomar- Kasumi siguió con su sonrisa durante 3 segundos hasta que desapareció y miro al cielo recapacitando las palabras del fénix

-Mmm... ok ya no se como tomar eso jejeje- después se quedaron ambos en la puerta sin decir nada, solo mirándose como esperando algo, Kasumi estaba buscando algún pretexto para que el fénix se quedara un poco más con ella, así que se dispuso a hablar, mas cuando abrió la boca se vio interrumpida por Ikki

-Bueno ahora en verdad me tengo que ir, Adiós- Por alguna extraña razón esa última palabra le dolió en lo más profundo a Kasumi, eso significaba que no se iban a volver a ver, ya que ahora no tenían nada, ninguna razón por la cual estar juntos.

- Ahmm... I-IKKI!- Kasumi logró captar la atención del joven, más cuando este volteó para encararla su mente se quedó blanco, no tenía buenos pretextos para mantenerlo a su lado por más tiempo.

-Oh lo siento tienes razón- Ikki puso uno de sus manos en uno de sus bolcillos como buscando algo- Ah aquí está- cuando sacó su mano de la bolsa se pudo divisar un pequeño y resplandeciente objeto, el cual lanzó en dirección a la chica quien lo atrapó ágilmente y a la vez confundida- Es tu dije. Supongo que ya tuve las respuestas necesarias para devolvértelo- Y sin más aquel chico solitario desapareció entre la oscuridad sin percatarse de un alma triste que lo miraba alejarse sin poder ponerle fin a su marcha.

- _Adiós... Ikki-_ Kasumi aún no podía creer como ese chico había causado tal impacto en ella en tan solo unas horas, y lo pero es que ahora no lo vería definitivamente, todo lo que los ataba se había ido, por alguna razón ese dije le llenaba de ilusiones su corazón, pero al final siempre las mataba de la peor manera, pero después de todo ella era la culpable de todo como podía haberse fijado en alguien tan rápido, era patética, tal y como se lo había dicho el chico del dije.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

Ikki se levantó con pereza de su cama, después de aquella larga noche no tenía muchas ganas de salir y mucho menos hacer algo, tal vez eso haría nada, es decir, ya no tenía en nada que ocuparse. Se dirigió a la cocina de su apartamento para servirse un poco de jugo y hacerse 2 panes tostados, en la cocina se escuchaba un silencio que por una extraña razón le incomodaba, así que decidió encender el televisar para no sentirse tan raro.

En el televisor estaba un programa de noticias en el ámbito de la música, estuvo apunto de cambiarle de canal ya que eso no le interesaba, pero lo que le impactó fue el tema principal de ese día ya que era ...

-_Puedes creerlo?! la inconquistable Fallen Angel por fin cayó en redes de alguien- Ya se! pero lo más impactante es que todos creíamos que ese sería Grim Reaper y nos salió con que es alguien que al parecer no es DJ- Exacto para ustedes televidentes las primeras imágenes de como nuestra querida Dj quedó hechizada con cupido!- _En la televisión para impacto de Ikki quien escupió su jugo al ver que en la televisión aparecían las imágenes que habían tomado ayer los paparazis que los perseguían el día anterior, en verdad tendría que aclarar muchas cosas ya que si no lo hacía pronto, igualmente el terminaría siendo acosado por los paparazis como Kasumi y a él le gustaba mantener un bajo perfil.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

Kasumi daba vueltas como Aioria enjaulado ( XD ) ¿Cómo era posible que se crearan tales rumores en tan solo una noche? Y lo que más odiaba era que tendría que enfrentar este rumor ella sola, y no tenía experiencia en ello, rumores anteriores le habían ayudado las personas involucradas en ello y su manager, pero recientemente la esposa de este le había pedido más tiempo por lo cual se tomo 2 semanas de vacaciones.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

Ikki decidió salir para tomar aire fresco y para ver si algo le daba una pista de donde vivía Kasumi ya que cuando la fue a dejar a su casa ya era tarde y no se podía ver nada.

La verdad es que al salir se le olvidó completamente el asunto anterior y únicamente empezó a caminar sin rumbo aparente pensando en todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y de lo que sucedió años atrás con Esmeralda, aquella caminata por las calles de Tokio parecía más una caminata entre sus recuerdos, pero esta vez eran sobre los pocos pero agradables momentos que había pasado junto a ella.

Todo lo que era bello por ese momento se vio interrumpido por, nuevamente flashes de cámaras, la verdad esas luces le estaban empezando a hartar, por culpa de ellas había tenido tantos problemas últimamente y la atención de la gente también, pero aprovechando que las cámaras se encontraban en ese sitio, decidió que sería un buen momento para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

Kasumi se encontraba en su casa comiendo en exceso ya que eso según ella la ayudaba a pensar y a calmarse.

-OK, ok yo puedo es decir no están difícil ¿o si?- dijo mientras se metía una galleta con chispas de chocolate a la boca y miraba al techo de su casa esperando encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas, cuando de repente sonó su celular del cual no paraba de escuchar aquel tonito ya que durante toda la mañana había sonado sin cansancio porque recibía llamadas y mensajes de colegas, familiares, amigos y reporteros- Ay dios ¿cuando me dejarán en paz?- Tomó su celular con bastante fastidio, en él tenía un mensaje sin leer que decía:

_Kasumi! no puedo creer que ya tengas novio y no me hayas dicho XD JAJAJA ntc yo se que eso no es verdad y como te conozco demasiado bien se que ahorita te has de estar ahogando entre comida chatarra como siempre lo haces cuando estas desesperada ¬¬-_ en eso Kasumi estaba a punto de darle un nuevo mordisco a su galleta, y un poco apenada puso la galleta de nuevo en el plato que se encontraba en la mesa-_ como sea No Te Angusties! XD mira préndele al canal Dj all the way y están pasando una entrevista con ese chavo que dijeron era tu novio y aclara que todo fue un mal entendido ahora... DEJA DE COMER! jajaja Bye Atte:Lidia_

-Ohh Lidia que haría sin ti!- Kasumi arrojó su celular al sofá y prendió el canal en donde pasaban aquella entrevista donde vio que todo era verdad así que decidió salir a pasear disfrutando del viento y el sol que había en aquel hermoso lugar.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

El chico por fin había logrado quitarse de encima a los reporteros y ahora que todo estaba arreglado decidió ir a tomar un café en una modesta tienda que parecía un poco alejada de aquel lugar estruendoso que le había fastidiado con todos aquellos sucesos. Ikki permanecía sentado en una mesa al lado de una ventana que le permitía apreciar el pequeño jardín que la tienda poseía.

En la tienda entró alguien con una gabardina café sombrero y lentes oscuros, al joven le pareció sospechosa aquella presencia pero no le dio importancia y enfoco su vista nuevamente en aquel jardín.

-¿Disculpe podría sentarme con usted?- Al ver quien había dicho eso vio a aquella misteriosa persona que al examinarla bien se percató de que era

-¿Kasumi?-

-Jeje veo que si me reconociste- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en frente del fénix

-Estuve a punto de no hacerlo ¿Porqué estás vestida así?-

-Pues después de aquel buffet para la prensa y tu aclaración para rematar faltaba yo, así que me escabullí y pues creo que así nadie me reconocerá-

-Puede ser... la verdad después de ayer no esperaba verte-

-Yo tampoco, pero la verdad me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos- dijo con una cálida y amable sonrisa, el fénix se quedó en silencio mirándola con intriga, a la cuál la chica al percibirla se sintió un tanto nerviosa provocando un leve sonrojo en ella - Ehem bueno claro si tu lo deseas- Ikki únicamente asintió levemente y tomó un poco más de su café.

-Veo que ya traes de nuevo contigo tu dije- dijo mientras lo observaba colgar de su cuello y seguía disfrutando de du café.

- Oh, si este dije en verdad significa mucho para mi- Kasumi abrió el dije permitiéndose contemplar la fotografía que había en ella- Me recuerda a alguien muy especial para mi-

- ¿Te lo regaló tu novio?- inquirió al verla observar el objeto con ternura

-Ah? No, bueno, podría decirse es...- Kasumi pausó un poco para encontrar la palabra indicada- complicado- dijo finalmente en un suspiro

- Ya veo... ¿Quisieras contármelo o es algo muy personal?- la verdad a Ikki no le interesaba en lo absoluto ese tema, pero al ver en el rostro de la Dj que era una carga muy pesada para ella tal vez lo mejor era que se desahogara, aunque no sentí como una persona muy capaz de ayudarla.

- En serio?- Ikki solo la miró fijamente con esa seriedad natural que en ese momento le inspiraba confianza- Ok, veras todo paso...

**Y ya está otro capi más cada vez voy a tratar de alargarlos más pero no prometo nada XD.**

**GRACIAS a Tatis GR por tu paciencia y aquí esta el capi finalmente publicaré todos los fines de semana para que sea constante ok? ;) y rara vez cuando pueda entre semana**

**Y si quieren saber la historia del dije DESCÚBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍ**

**CHAPTER 6: EL DIJE Y AMORES PASADOS **


	6. Chapter 6:El dije y el pasado de un amor

**Ola! Kasumi reportándose nuevamente con ustedes para traerles un nuevo capi; Gracias a Tatis GR y Blue Forever por sus reviews que me animan a continuar con esta historia. Bueno volviendo a la historia, ya estamos empezando a alcanzar como que el inicio bueno de la historia, aquí las cosas ya se volverán más tensas O_O jajajaja. En teoría aquí empieza el pasado de un amor :3 nos falta el presente ;)**

**CHAPTER 6: EL DIJE Y AMORES PASADOS **

_Ya veo... ¿Quisieras contármelo o es algo muy personal?- la verdad a Ikki no le interesaba en lo absoluto ese tema, pero al ver en el rostro de la Dj que era una carga muy pesada para ella tal vez lo mejor era que se desahogara, aunque no sentí como una persona muy capaz de ayudarla._

_- En serio?- Ikki solo la miró fijamente con esa seriedad natural que en ese momento le inspiraba confianza- Ok, veras todo paso..._

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

**_Flashback_**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en una hermosa feria llena de luces, juegos, risas, juegos pirotécnicos y espectáculos maravillosas e ilusionistas. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto, de complexión musculosa, de cabellos largos y ojos de color azul como el mar, al lado de él se encontraba una mujer pelinegra y con ojos color violetas.

-¿Te ha gustado tu escapada a un mundo diferente?-

-Bastante Kasumi, es bueno ver lo que la gente normal disfruta de hacer, me gusta salir de ese ambiente de trabajo de vez en cuando-

-Te presionas mucho, aunque no es tu culpa, tu no decidiste esto después de todo, aunque creo que si tus padres estuvieron contigo te apoyarían en la de cisión que tomaras- El joven miró en dirección del suelo con un aire melancólico por aquel tema, aunque no conviviera mucho en su infancia con sus padres los extrañaba, su vida sería totalmente diferente si siguiera con ellos. Kasumi se percató de la mirada del joven sintiéndose culpable por traerle malos recuerdos- Y-yo lo lamento no pensé lo que decía perdóname-

-No te preocupes estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa amable- Además hoy me has brindado un excelente día en esta feria, es preciosa y me he divertido como nunca lo había hecho, aunque insisto en que incluso ir a caminar al parque me bastaba, claro, mientras tu estuvieras a mi lado- Kasumi se sonrojo bastante, al punto de que su acompañante lo notara y sonriera divertida ante el color que aparecía en sus mejillas.

-n/n Pues me alagas, pero no creas que a mi me terminó de dejar muy feliz venir aquí, no me has dejado pagar nada de lo que he comprado, y esto me incomoda, es un abuso de confianza-El joven estaba ´por responder que para él no era mucho gasto (Ya que tenía mucha fortuna) pero tras repasar sus palabras se dio cuenta de que sonaba muy presuntuoso.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, ni con todo el dinero del mundo me alcanzaría para terminar de pagártelo que has hecho por mí- Delicadamente se detuvo, por lo cual la chica lo imitó, le tomo de las manos haciéndola que le observara a sus ojos provocando en ella una sensación de nervios y con otro leve sonrojo- Me has hecho ver como es vivir, que ante la adversidad se debe sonreír, me has... enseñado a amar-

En ese momento Kasumi quedó paralizada ¿Acaso escuchó la palabra... amar?, no es que le desagradara la idea, al contario, era un hombre atractivo, inteligente, procedía de una buena familia y lo más importante de todo, es que la trataba con mucho respeto. Aquel joven empezó a sentirse preocupado ya que Kasumi se había quedado sin decir nada.

-Yo, lo siento no quise ponerte en esta situación, no te tienes que sentir obligada a nada-

-Yo no me siento obligada o nada parecida es solo que... - Kasumi se soltó del agarre y se abalanzó al hombre dándole un cálido y tierno abrazo- Jamás creí que quisieras estar conmigo- El joven la miro con ternura y emoción al saberse correspondido, se separó un poco del afecto para hacerlo verlo y mostrarle una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Cómo no podría querer estar con un mujer tan linda y de tan buen corazón?- El resto de la noche fue aún más mágica ya que al caminar se tomaban de las manos inconscientemente y se dirigían lindas miradas cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, disfrutando de un rico algodón de azúcar, aunque no se concentraban en él, mas bien en las miradas risueñas de ambos que no se despagaban por un momento hasta que Kasumi sintió un jalón de su suéter y vio que este se había atorado en la maquina de algodón de azúcar, al final tuvieron que cortar el suéter y pagar la máquina, después fueron a una cabina fotográfica donde fueron sus primeras fotos de pareja, en un momento de la noche Kasumi lo perdió de vista pero lo encontró raídamente y se notaba algo asustado.

-Hey te me perdiste, por un momento me asustaste, aunque, te ves más asustado ¿A dónde fuiste o que viste?-

-A ningún lugar en especial amor ^^'-dijo nervioso al ver como Kasumi se apoyaba su peso en una de sus piernas, cruzaba sus brazos y arqueaba una de sus cejas dándole a entender que no le cría nada- Emm... ¿Te parece si vamos al muelle a disfrutar un poco de la brisa?- Kasumi se dio cuenta de que no le iba a decir lo que le había sucedido, así que resignada aceptó aquella invitación.

En el muelle casi no había nadie, solo parejas que buscaban un buen ambiente para profesarse su amor, ellos se sentaron en una de las orillas refrescándose sus pies en el agua y observando la luna en todo su esplendor.

-Kasumi- cuando supo que tenía su atención decidió continuar- Yo quería darte esto- El joven le mostró un collar con un dije de corazón.

-****** ( el nombre permanecerá en secreto ;) ) Esta hermoso!- El joven hizo un ademán para indicarle que se volteara y poder ponerle el collar, ella aceptó volteándose y haciendo a un lado su cabello. Al finalizar esta tares se vieron a los ojos von una sonrisa risueña, la cual fue desapareciendo al igual que la distancia entre sus labios que desde aquella confesión anhelaban el contacto, el cual se prolongó hasta que se vio interrumpido por un estruendoso sonido que fue causado por los fuegos pirotécnicos.

-Ah por cierto ese dije trae una foto adentro que de seguro te gustará- Kasumi abrió aquel dije donde se encontró la foto que se tomaron en la cabina, donde aparecían los dos juntos, él detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura con su cabeza recargada en hombro de ella, y ella abrazando los brazos de el y recargando su cabeza sobre la de su novio, ambos sonriendo tiernamente mirando a la cámara. El resto de la noche se la pasaron juntos, abrazados admirando aquél espectáculo de luces brillantes bailando en el cielo nocturno.

_**END OF**_** FLASHBACK**

-Y así fue como tienes ese dije-Kasumi únicamente asintió dando por finalizada su historia- ¿Y qué pasó con él?

-Pues anduvimos juntos 5 meses sin problemas, y el 6 mes me dijo que lo avergonzaba y que era patética por haberlo amado tanto y tan rápido y... tada! así fue como todo se esfumó-

-Supongo que debió de ser duro para ti, pero... has usado ese collar ¿y tus otras parejas no te han preguntado nada?- Inquirió curioso el fénix

-Pues la verdad no he salido con nadie desde entonces, de allí mi carrera tomo vuelo, a los 3 meses me volví una DJ reconocida y pues desde entonces para acá han sido 2 meses y pues la verdad me he encontrada muy ocupada-

-Así que le diste todo tu corazón, no deberías hacerlo pero... yo no soy nadie para juzgarte de eso- dijo mientras sonreía levemente y tomaba un nuevo sorbo de café

-Aja! significa que a ti te sucede lo mismo! Dime ¿Quién es esa persona por la cuál no puedes juzgarme?-

-¿No podré escaparme de esta verdad?- La chica únicamente negó con la cabeza invitándolo a relatarle su historia- Bien, verás todo comenzó hace algunos años...

**Tada! listo episodio acabado ;) gracias por su paciencia y leer este fic :3 El nombre no lo puse porque es clave para esta historia kyaa! les dije que se pone intenso xD EN el prox capi no pondré la historia de Esmeralda porque ya se la saben NOSVEMOS! BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**

**Capitulo 7: Amor del pasado, en el mundo de la música**

**Kasumi Tsukagami Fuera ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: En el mundo de la música

Ola_** chicos aquí Kasumi trayéndoles un nuevo capi espero que como son vacaciones pueda traerles dos capis a la semana, pero todo dependerá de mi tiempo y de imaginación claro esta xD Gracias a Tatis Gr y a Blue forever por sus lindos reviews que me animan a seguir continuando con esta historia, e igualmente a InatZiggy-Stardust es bueno saber de ti de nuevo ^^.**_

_**Pasando a la historia para este capi Ikki ya le contó lo que pasó con Esmeralda entonces pues ya le seguimos el curso porque en este capi Kasumi lo invita al mundo de la música y pues digamos que no recibirá miradas muy agradables ¬w¬. Otra cosa, si se acuerdan de la presentación de Kasumi este capi será como eso un poquis song-fic xD**_

**Chapter 7: Amor pasado, en el mundo de la música**

_-Aja! significa que a ti te sucede lo mismo! Dime ¿Quién es esa persona por la cuál no puedes juzgarme?-_

_-¿No podré escaparme de esta verdad?- La chica únicamente negó con la cabeza invitándolo a relatarle su historia- Bien, verás todo comenzó hace algunos años..._

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXXV**

**- **Y eso es lo que sucedió- (Como ya saben pues con lo del torneo galáctico todo el mundo de enteró de la existencia de los caballeros de la esperanza, entonces se la contó igual a como es)

-Vaya, pues en verdad lo lamento debió de haber sido doloroso para ti- Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos ya que a él no le gustaba mucho hablar de ese tema, y ella no tenía palabras para lo que le había contado, su historia era mucho más triste, ya que sus sentimientos al parecer eran correspondidos pero por ese suceso tan terrible se habían separado. -Bueno ya se que tal que si me acompañas a la disquera y te muestro todo lo que implica ser Dj, se que te darás cuenta no es fácil-

-Yo nunca dije que era fácil- Ante su repuesta Kasumi alzó una ceja- Aunque si lo pensé- Respondió un tanto apenado. Kasumi se levantó de su lugar y lo jaló del brazo llevándolo hasta la salida.

-Bien te demostraré todo lo contrario- Kasumi se dirigió a un carro negro en donde abordo se encontraba un hombre de traje y lentes negros, la chica abrió la puerta y antes de meterse miró en dirección al fénix que se había quedado en la puerta- ¿Vienes?-

**XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX**

**-** Grim Reaper! ¿Dónde estás?- Gritaba una atareado asistente por todos lados en la disquera

-Aquí estoy- Respondió un joven de cabellos castaños cortos, ojos de un impresionante color ámbar, que se encontraba sentado en un sillón tranquilamente tomando un poco de té.

- A que no adivinas que le pasó a _Fallen Angel- _En ese momento los ojos de "Grim" se abrieron el doble de lo normal y con rapidez puso su té en la mesa, se puso de pie y tomó de los hombros al asistente.

-¿Qué le pasó a Kasumi?- Preguntó un tanto a manera mas bien de exigir un respuesta

-Calma calma, no le pasó nada malo-_ Al contrario_. Se dijo mentalmente. Entonces "Grim" lo soltó suspirando aliviado.

-Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Qué pasó con Kasumi?- Dijo volviendo a tomar asiento y recuperar su compostura siempre calmada.

-Pues verás ayer la vieron salir del concierto, y todo parece apuntar que ya tiene galán- le dijo como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo, tal vez era buena, pero para "Grim" era una puñalada al corazón, nadie sabía que sentía atraído a Kasumi o siquiera a alguien, ya que era un joven muy calmado tranquilo aunque a veces muy serio, pero eso no le quitaba el ser agradable.

-Ahh- Es a la único que atinó a decir, ya que no quería que se esparciera el rumor por toda la disquera y mucho menos que Kasumi se llegará a enterar. De repente dejó su té en la mesa y sin decir nada se dirigió a la cámara de grabación que se encontraba a unos pasos.

-¿Es lo único que dirás?-

-¿Qué mas quieres que diga? Es decisión de ella, además debo terminar esta mezcla para que la escuche cuando llegue- Y para terminar esa incómoda conversación se puso los audífonos y empezó a "jugar" con el Disc Jockey.

**XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX**

-Ya llegamos a su destino señorita- Dije que el hombre que iba conduciendo con un voz bastante grave, que hasta llegaba a producir miedo.

-Muchas gracias nos vemos aquí a las seis- Ambos bajaron del auto y se encontraron enfrente de un edificio bastante alto, como de 12 pisos que tenía y diseño en el exterior bastante llamativo. El edificio era como una gran partitura, pero los pentagramas eran de líneas onduladas, y las notas se dibujaban en diferentes direcciones, la puerta era como un gran piano y en las esquinas había trompetas con flores en los alrededores.

Al entrar en el edificio casi inmediatamente los que se encontraban en él corrieron a saludar a Kasumi y mas que nada a interrogarla que si era cierto rumor, cuando al fin se lograron quitar a la gente de encima se fueron corriendo al elevador, donde Kasumi presionó el botón del piso 12.

-Creo que no van a superar lo del rumor- dijo Ikki un tanto agotado por aquel acoso de parte de los Djs

-Si lo harán, pero habrá que esperar un poco, me hicieron lo mismo cuando yo rompí con mi novio, pero Daisuke me ayudó mucho e hizo parar todas sus insistencias-

-¿Quién Daisuke?- preguntó intrigado Ikki

-Eh?... A claro! Daisuke es mejor conocido como "Grim Reaper" el que me acompañó en la presentación, aquí en la disquera normalmente nos conocemos por nuestros seudónimos, pero cuando eres muy cercano a alguien ya le dices tu verdadero nombre- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Osea que todos te llaman "Fallen Angel" a excepción de Daisuke- Kasumi únicamente asintió

-Llegamos- Anunció al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se abrían y dejaban ver una pequeña sala de estar que se veía muy cómoda. Al final de la sala se podía escuchar algo muy débilmente?

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó inocente Ikki

-Creo saber pero no estoy segura, ven- y así cautelosamente ambos se dirigieron a la cabina de donde provenía el sonido.

En la cabina se veía a un joven con los audífonos a todo volumen en la mezcladora mientras cantaba con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse en la llegada de los "intrusos".

_you got me drownin' in a river _  
_all burned and fever _  
_love don't let me go_  
_don't let me go_

Kasumi sonrió maliciosamente y tomó entre sus manos el micrófono que se encontraba en el panel de controles, entonces tomó tanto aire como pudo, Ikki se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Kasumi y trató de detenerla

-Kasumi no lo...-

-DAISUKE!- Gritó a todo pulmón. Por su parte el joven retrocedió sobresaltado y aventaba de manera brusca los audífonos mirándolos aterrado hasta que alcanzó a escuchar una risa del otro lado de la cabina y divisó a Kasumi agarrándose del estómago por lo que aparentemente era un dolor de risa.

-Linda de saludar Kasumi- dijo recuperando sus audífonos y hablando por su micrófono

-Verdad que si- Respondió Kasumi quitada de la pena. Daisuke estuvo a punto de responder hasta que divisó en una esquina a Ikki quien se percató de su mirada

-Emmm... Hola- Dijo un tanto desconcertado por su aparición, Ikki únicamente alzó una de sus manos para responder al saludo.

-Claro pero donde quedaron mis modales, Daisuke él es...-

-¿Tu novio?- Preguntó con una sonrisa tratando de disimular como por asín decirlo sus "celos"

-Daisuke! ¿Tu también? Son rumores que inventaron solo somos amigos. Sabes que te diría a ti primero su eso pasara-

-Ara ara, ok te creo, y dime... ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que llegarías más tarde-

-Pues nada mas vine para mostrarle-señaló con la mirada a Ikki- que no es fácil ser Dj, y quien mejor para demostrárselo que tú, ¿Qué es eso que cantabas hace rato?-

- Una nueva canción en la que estaba trabajando pero nada de importancia-

-Bien la podrías poner porfis?- Daisuke únicamente asintió divertido ante la expresión de niña de Kasumi y comenzó a poner sonidos en el Disc Jockey. (_La siguiente canción es de David Guetta- Love don't let me go, me pareció la mejor que describía los sentimientos de grim reaper xD)_

_You've got me dancin' and cryin'  
rollin' and flying  
love don't let me go  
you got me drownin' in a river  
all burned and fever  
love don't let me go  
don't let me gooooooooooo..._

Lo que más quería hacer en ese momento era confesarle todos lo que tenía guardados con él desde hacía ya tiempo, lo mucho que quería tenerla en sus brazos para que ya se olvidara de ******, ya que él la había llorando sin consuelo alguno por ese desgraciado que la había dejado, él le había limpiado sus lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, la había refugiado en sus brazos haciéndola sentirse protegida y tratando de que por su espalda y brazos no pasara que le causara dolor.

_you got me dancin'_

_You've got me dancin' and cryin'_  
_rollin' and flying_  
_love don't let me go_  
_you got me drownin' in a river_  
_all burned and fever_  
_love don't let me go_

_You've got me dancin' and cryin'_  
_rollin' and flying_  
_love don't let me go_  
_you got me drownin' in a river_  
_all burned and fever_  
_love don't let me go_  
_don't let me go_

Él la había ayudado a levantarse, hacerle ver que no todo estaba perdido, que ese hombre no merecí sus lágrimas, la había acompañado varias tardes en su casa tratando de animarlas, viendo películas juntos, le preparaba deliciosa comida, hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para volver a ver aquel brillo en sus hermosos ojos color vino. Había días en los que sin planearlo se había quedado dormido en su casa junto a ella en el sofá donde estaban viendo una película.

_don't let me go_  
_don't let me goooooooooooo_  
_don't let me go_  
_don't let me go_

_love don't let me go_  
_(don't let me go)_  
_don't let me gooooooo..._  
_(don't let me go)_

_got me drowning in a river_  
_i was caught in a river he he_

Sabía que no podía forzarla a sentir algo después de todo, supuestamente era un favor de mejores amigos, pero él quería demostrarle que la quería y que siempre estaría a su lado para apoyarla en lo que lo necesitara. Después de que ya sentía mejor la ayudo en el ámbito de la música haciéndole ver la diversión en ella como todo lo gris se podía tornar de colores con una simple nota que llegara a sus oídos y que se perdían en ella olvidando todo.

_he he he_  
_dancing and crying_  
_dancing and crying_  
_dancing and crying_  
_heeee_

_(you got me)_  
_dancing and crying_  
_dancing and crying_  
_dancing and crying_  
_heeee_

_You've got me dancin' and cryin'_  
_rollin' and flying_  
_love don't let me go_  
_you got me drownin' in a river_  
_all burned and fever_  
_love don't let me go_  
_don't let me gooooooo..._

Cuando menos lo vio venir Kasumi ya se presentaba con él en grande conciertos donde perdió la vista de aquella chica triste que lloraba por aquel amor, y ahora veía a una joven que se movía al compás de la música y hacía feliz a mucha gente incluyéndose ella misma. Cuando le contó de su misión se sintió de ser él el causante se du descubrimiento, pero en el fondo sabía que aún no lo olvidaba, ya que aún veía ese dije colgando en su cuello desde aquella ruptura y jamás se lo quitaba.

_You've got me dancin' and cryin'_  
_rollin' and flying_  
_love don't let me go_  
_you got me drownin' in a river_  
_all burned and fever_  
_love don't let me go_  
_don't let me go_

_(dancing and crying)_  
_don't let me go_  
_don't let me go_  
_don't let me gooooooo..._

_Al _final escuchó dos tipos de aplausos, unos eufóricos los cuales reconoció como los de Kasumi y unos calmados que por descarte eran lo de aquel hombre...

**jEJEJE TADA! otro capi listo seee ahora me enfoqué mucho en los pensamientos de Daisuke pero es que él es igualmente clave para esta historia espero que no me maten T^T.**

**ATENCIÓN: La próxima semana (Para ser más exactos VIERNES) lanzaré una nueva historia llamada _Restableciendo lazos dorados_Básicamente es de que después de que revivieron los dorados hay conflictos entre ellos y deberán solucionarlos, espero contar con su lectura.**

**Bueno eso es todo CHAO! ^^/**

**Kasumi Tsukagami Fuera!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fista de celos!

Ola** chicos les traigo otro capi! Gracias a Blue Forever y a Guest por sus reviews que animan a continuar con esta historia.**

**Volviendo a la historia pues ya vimos como se siente Daisuke "Grim Reaper" ahora volvamos a los asuntos incómodos entre Kasumi e Ikki ¿Qué pasaría si a Kasumi se le ocurriera invitarlo una fiesta de la disquera? ¬w¬ mmm... O_O Yo tampoco se xD DESCUBRÁMOSLO**

**Capítulo 8: Fiesta de celos! o_o**** (~°^°)~ ~(°^°~) - ok no xD**

-Daisuke eso estuvo hermoso! aunque un poco triste ¿Cómo te inspiraste para hacerla?-

-Gracias Kasumi, simplemente la hice- respondió con una dulce sonrisa, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo por no tener el valor necesario de decirle lo que sentía.

-Se me hace que me ocultas algo ¬3¬ pero mejor lo dejamos así-

-Sabes que no te oculto cosas Kasumi, mejor dime si vas a venir la fiesta de hoy-

-Fiesta? Claro la fiesta de la disquera es hoy! Claro que voy a ir ¿Crees que pueda traer a Ikki?- Daisuke sentía como se le marcaba la vena de la frente, pero trató de disimularlo, lo cual ya se le estaba volviendo muy difícil

-C-creo que no habría problema en ello-

-Genial! amm... espera ¿Ikki quieres venir?- preguntó un poco incómoda al haber hecho planes sin siquiera preguntarle.

-Gracias por tomarme en cuenta Kasumi ¬¬ emmm... claro ¿Por qué no?-

-Ves! sabía que ibas a aceptar, bueno Daisu me voy a mi cabina te dejo para que sigas trabajando-

-No me digas Daisu U.u Dale nos vemos en la noche acuérdate último piso-

-Ok DAI-SU-KE! Nos vemos en la noche, vámonos Ikki-

-Adiós amigo-

-Adios Ikki nos vemos- y así salieron de la cabina dejando a Daisuke para que se desahogara con la música.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

-Daisuke es un buen chico, y muy calmado, no entiendo como resulta ser tu mejor amigo si son tan diferentes-

-Porque los opuestos se atraen- respondió con alegría, mas ese mensaje venía con otro significado- Además Daisuke siempre me estuvo apoyando durante mi carrera y también... cuando rompí con mi ex-

-Opuestos... tienes mucha razón-

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la cabina donde Kasumi había sus mezclas

-Haber proponme un tema y haré una canción con ella ¿Vale?-

-¿No tienes algo en especial de que componer?-

-La verdad no, tengo que entregar una canción pero aún no se y quiero que tú me ayudes-

-Esta bien- Y así en "equipo" se pusieron a trabajar, algunas canciones extremadamente cursis, simples, tristes y unas terminaban en bromas y ya dadas las 6 no tenían nada, solo que habían pasado un buen rato entre los dos, de hecho habían hecho pausas para conocer un poco más de ellos.

-Oye ya son las 6 ¿No a esta hora era la fiesta?-

-Cierto Hey! no sabía que ansiabas tanto la fiesta-

-No es porque esté tan ansioso, lo digo porque seguramente Daisuke te ha de estar esperando-

-Lo dudo siempre llega tarde a las fiestas, pero siempre es de los últimos en irse, es muy serio, pero en las fiestas es una bomba, él siempre le pone el ambiente a todo-

-Parece que estás enamorada de él de la forma que hablas de él-

-Jjajaja no sabes cuanto, Qué celoso?-

-No sabes la rabia que me produce que lo mires-

-Jajaja acaso vas a hacer que decida?-

-jajaja si dime de una vez ¿él o yo?- Después ambos empezaron a reír ante esa "casual" charla. Pero mas que nada Ikki se sorprendió de que él le siguiera el juego de una manera tan ligera, en verdad esa chica lo hacía cambiar mucho.

-Bueno vámonos yendo a la fiesta, y de paso te presento unos amigos-

-Bien pero ojalá ya se hayan olvidado de aquel tema-

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

En la parte mas alta de la disquera, el gran salón estaba adornado de una manera muy "loca" el cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero era iluminado por enormes lámparas de lava y objetos diferentes de colores neón. Hasta el fondo en el centro se encontraban 2 disc jockeys, con los cuales se realizarían posteriormente las batallas entre Djs.

-Vaya un poco "brillante" la decoración ¿No crees?

-Jajaja siempre adornamos así en cada fiesta, ya sabes música electrónica y esto van bien

-Me imagino aunque la verdad no se mucho de esto

-Bueno para eso estamos esta noche, para divertirnos y chance y te pueda enseñar a usar un disc jockey y hagas tus mezclas

-Ahora resulta que ya eres maestra Kasumi- interrumpió una voz

-Daisuke! Que milagro que... emm perdón por la pregunta pero ¿Quién es ella?- Al lado de Daisuke se encontraba una joven un poco mas baja que Kasumi, de cabellos rubios ondulados, unos labios perfectamente delineados y sonrosados, con unos ojos verdes como el césped de los campos Elíseos. Ikki al verla no pudo evitar pensar en aquella persona que no abandonaba su corazón.

-Ah claro ella es una nueva Dj usa el seudónimo de "Cosmic Star" y ella abrirá la fiesta de hoy-

-Woow!1 pues bienvenida amiga yo soy Fallen Angel y él es mi amigo Ikki

-Hola mucho gusto, disculpa pero ¿Ikki es tu seudónimo?

-No ese es mi nombre, yo no soy Dj

-Oh bueno, si ese es el caso entonces tu puedes llamarme Rubí- dijo mientras le dedicaba un guiño coqueto. Kasumi no pasó desapercibido ese acto, el cual por dentro le provocó una furia que ni siquiera ella conocía, pero por fuera mostraba en ves de celos una cara pícara.

-Bueno me tengo que ir a dar inicio a la fiesta nos vemos chicos. Vamos Grim prometiste ayudarme- Después de un rato que se habían ido Ikki sintió un leve toque en su costilla

-Con que Rubi ehh?- Dijo Kasumi concierto tono de burla

-Vamos no vas a empezar verdad? por eso se hicieron rumores de nosotros. Bueno de hecho fue por las situaciones que nos metías

-Ara ara, pero si no fuera por eso no hubiera conocido tu lado divertido- De repente el estrobo se encendió al igual que luces de diferentes colores sobre el escenario.

-Mira ya va a comenzar el show vamos hasta el principio para verlo mejor- Así Kasumi agarró de la mano a Ikki guiándolo por el público, pero sin saber porque al momento del contacto Ikki sintió una leve corriente por su brazo, mientras era guiado no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, en verdad que estaba descubriendo cosas nuevas gracias a ella. Finalmente llegaron en frente del escenario donde en un disc jockey estaba Grim y en el otro Cosmic Star, pero ninguno de ellos de atrevía a soltarse del agarre, y ambos estaban muy consientes de ello.

-Hola bienvenidos! Soy su nueva compañera Cosmic Star espero que les guste esta canción- Grim Reaper empezó con una mezcla y Star se coloco en frente con el micrófono (La siguiente canción es _**Killing It de Krewella** _amo este gurpo *w*)

_You're gonna push your luck,_  
_tell me you've had enough,_  
_I'm taking off these gloves,_  
_get down and lick the dust._

_Wanna piece of this, wanna, wanna piece of this,_  
_cherry pie, what you, what you gonna make of this?_  
_One minute in the back seat you hit the switch,_  
_I'm a predator, rapture, I am killin it._

_I am killin it._

_I'm a predator, rapture, I am killin it._

_I am killin it._

Al contrario de su apariencia su actitud era muy diferente, tenía una actitud muy extrovertida, incluso un poco seductora(?) ya que mientras cantaba le dirigía ciertas miradas a Ikki, lo cual enfureció a Kasumi que usó como pretexto los empujones pera acercarse a él.

_Got you sweating from the heart baby night and day,_  
_Imma punch to your gut and take your breath away,_  
_Love drunk in the craze when you get a taste,_  
_**I'm an earthquake, feel my rage till I get my way.**_

Ahora parecía una pelea de miradas, en especial en esta última frase, pero esta pelea no pasaba desapercibida por Daisuke, que se había dado cuenta de que mantenían el agarre desde el inicio de la canción.

_Like a drug, come on, come on gotta get your fix,_  
_Eat your heart out then seal it with a kiss,_  
_Aim high, pull the trigger, till I get a hit,_  
_I'm a predator, rapture, I am killin it._

_I am killin it._

_I'm a predator, rapture, I am killin it._

_I am killin it._

Al final Kasumi se fue con Ikki aún de la mano a los sillones que se encontraban apartados del escenario.

-¿Estas bien Kasumi? Te retiraste muy rápido

-Ah? ehem... solo que me sentía un poco atosigada, eso es todo nada de importancia- La verdad Kasumi si se sentía mal, pero no por eso si no porque entendió que eran celos y que su actitud había sido pésima, se encontraba un poco triste por lo sucedido.

-Si tu dices... vente, mejor vamos a sentarnos- Ikki empezó a guiar la a los sillones pero fue empujado y de alguna manera terminó sobre Kasumi solamente sosteniéndose con sus brazos. El rubor en ambos no se hizo esperar, y este incrementó al escuchar cierta voz familiar.

-Vaya Angel no pensé que Ikki fuera tu novio

-Star! estem... esto no- Kasumi se quitó a Ikki de encima y ambos quedaron sentados en el sillón. Daisuke estaba a punto de estallar de enojo y tristeza, ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Kasumi y eso le dolía.

-Jajaja pero que divino se ven todos rojos como manzanos

-Vamos Star hay que dejar a este par de tortolitos en paz, además hay que hablar de lo del disco-

-Daisuke!... espera ¿Disco? no me habías contado de eso-

-Ah? este luego te digo, vamos Star

-Claro pero dime Rubí, nos vemos Ikki, Kasumi... si te puedo decir Kasumi ¿No?

-Eh? Digo clero n-no hay problema Adios- Kasumi quedó impactada ante a actitud de Daisuke ya que fue muy cortante y serio con ella, y el siempre la trataba diferente a los demás, además de que no le había contado lo del dico, de algo tan importante! a ella quien en tería era su mejor amiga-

¿No solo fui yo verdad?-Kasumi lo volteó a ver interrogante- ¿Qué Daisuke se veía un poco molesto

-Si lo note... Bueno en fin luego hablaré con él, esto es una fiesta amigo-

El resto de la noche fue divertida, se la pasron de broma en broma, Kasumi intentando en vano hacerlo bailar, hasta que después de un rato empezó la hora de "parejas" por lo cual se ganaron varias mirados y mejor decidieron retirarse

-Hey Ikki quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No es un poco tarde para que andes tu sola? Además, en teoría yo debería decir eso

-En teoría, no, tengo el auto y nos puede llevar mi chofer, entonces estaré bien

-Bueno si ese es el caso supongo que esta bien

Ambos bajaron a la planta baja donde ya los esperaba el auto negro de esa misma tarde

-Hola Roger oye, vamos a dejar a Ikki primero a su casa y entonces ya me llevas a la mía-

-Claro señorita Kasumi, como desee

Ya una vez adentro del carro los chicos siguieron platicando pero esto no duró mucho ya que Kasumi se quedó dormida en el trayecto e Ikki decidió dejarla descansar. Por primera vez veía la ciudad llena de luces como un evento hermoso, en verdad Kasumi lo hacía sentir cosas hermosas de nuevo, pero se negaba al hecho de que ocupara su lugar, se sentía como un traidor si la remplazara así de fácil. Ikki estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de Kasumi por el movimiento del carro quedó recargada en su hombro, al principio Ikki se incomodó, pero pronto su vista se perdió en su rostro, estaba tan tranquila se veía tan frágil, todo marchaba bien hasta que sus ojos se toparon con unos color vino que lo miraban un tanto adormilados

-Ikki?-Pregunto apenas audible, hasta que notó la cercanía de sus rostros, en especial de sus bocas e inmediatamente se alejó de él mirando hacia el otro lado con un claro sonrojo

-Ah y-yo lo siento es que estabas tan tranquila que n-no quería molestarte

S-si no hay p-problema

Cada uno miraba en direcciones diferentes totalmente sonrojados en un silencio incómodo, el cual se rompió cuando el chofer dio aviso de que habían llegado a su destino. El edificio no era muy grande y tenía pocos departamentos tal y como le gustaba a Ikki, sin mucha gente. Kasumi decidió acompañarlo hasta su depa. mas que nada por curiosidad de ver donde vivía

-Bueno ya llegamos

-Si... bueno entonces me hablas y nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos otro día ¿Vale?

-Claro solo que no tengo tu teléfono- Kasumi sacó de su bolsa una tarjeta de presentación y se la dio- Claro bueno entonces nos vemos- Ikki trató de moverse, pero quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de ella, y lo mismo parecía pasarle a Kasumi, de un momento a otro sin saber porque, ambos empezaron a cortar la distancia más y más hasta que...

Fin del capi! jaja nSc síganle ^^

-Hermaaa...no?- La puerta se abrió súbitamente dejando a ambos congelados

**Jajaja ahora si fin ^^ SUPER PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! PERO ESTABA EN EXÁMENES T^T jajaj bueno aquí les dejo otro capi y en los próximos habrá mas drama ¬w¬ aún no se el final si lo dejo en Kasumi X Daisuke** **Ikki X Rubí o Ikki x Kasumi mmm... lo pensaré ^^**

**Próximo capi \^w^/**

**Capitulo 9: Reaparición de amores pasados ^^ **

**Seguro se quedaron con cara de que?! O_O siii \^w^/ en el próximo capi conoceremos al EX DE KASUMI! si rebelaré su identidad ^w^ el próximo fin espérenlo**

**POR CIERTO!**

**MI otro fic de lo actualizaré el otro fin este estoy muy ocupada BUENO CHAO! ^W^/**


	9. Chapter 9: Reaparición de amores pasados

**Ola lindos lectores ya les traigo, perdonen la tardanza pero debo organizarme un poco :3 Así que les aviso desde aquí que le voy a dar prioridad a este fic ^^ ya para acabrlo pronto (?) Aún no se cuanto, me falta pero va para largo :P y ya debo decidirme por la pareja final! ya las cosas van a empezar fuertes desde aquí y por qué? O_O porque conoceremos al fin al EX DE KASUMI! bueno bueno empezémos con el DRAMA! (Además de que estaba escribiendo este fic en la escuela y el profe de español me estaba viendo y pues... me pasé de poética n_nU jejej pero gracias a él es que me arme de valor para subir estos fics UN APLAUSO A MI PROF! Y... si esta leyendo esto prof que pena!)**

**Chapter 9: Reaparición de amores pasados**

Ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar ante lo sucedido, Kasumi pensó que vivía solo.

-Estem yo...- La voz del joven los hizo reaccionar apartándose totalmente sonrojados.

-Shun ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Shun iba a responder mas con los ojos señaló a la chica a forma de pregunta- Oh c-claro Shun ella es Angel, d-digo Fallen, digo-

-S-soy Kasumi- interrumpió al ver al chico tartamudear tanto y estar todo sonrojado. Shun por su parte sonrió al ver la reacción de los chicos y le dio la mano a Kasumi a forma de saludo.

-Mucho gusto Kasumi soy Shun el hermano menor de Ikki... o tal vez ¿Debería decirte cuñada?-

-Shun! no somos nada es solo una amiga- se apresuró a decir.

-É-él tiene razón solo somos amigos- Shun únicamente rió al ver que sus reacciones eran muy parecidas- B-bueno yo tengo que irme, m-mi chofer me está esperando afuera ¡Hasta luego!- Kasumi rápidamente salió corriendo rápidamente al saberse protagonista de una muy incómoda escena. Ikki observó un tanto triste su partida, mas cuando devolvió su vista a su hermano lo observó dándole una de esas peculiares y cálidas sonrisas de las que él era poseedor mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Sucede algo?- Preguntó inocentemente, a lo cual únicamente entró anunciando la llegada de su hermano.

-June ya llegó- De la cocina salió una linda jovencita rubia que recibió a Shun con un abrazo y un cálido beso que este correspondió dejando a Ikki atónito.

-Vaya! Así que en verdad se lo dijiste hermanito- Shun y June únicamente sonrieron sentándose en el sillón grande juntos mientras Ikki hacía lo mismo en un sillón individual.

-Si hermano por fin lo hice y todo salió muy bien- De allí Shun le empezó a contar como se había reencontrado con June y como le confesó sus sentimientos y se supo correspondido. Incluso le empezó a contar a cerca de una cita en especial en la cual Shun hizo una pregunta muy importante y fue contestada con un...

-Se van a casar?- Ikki no podía creerlo su hermanito menor se iba a casar aún siendo tan joven.

-Si hermano nos vamos a casar en 2 meses aquí en Japón queremos que seas el padrino, claro, si no te opones-

-Por supuesto que no Shun- Se levantó de su asiento al igual que Shun y le dio un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo-Me alegro mucho por ti, claro que seré el padrino-entonces soltó a su hermano y se dirigió a June- Felicidades June espero que sean muy felices-

-Gracias Ikki, sé que lo seremos, pero... ¿Quién va a ser la madrina?- Y allí se presentó el silencio, no sabían que chica iba a hacer tal trabajo.

-Tengo una idea ¡Ikki por qué no le preguntas a Kasumi?- Ikki se puso totalmente pálido para después dejar pasar un color carmín por sus mejillas que se acrecentaba, y no pasó por desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes quienes sonrieron al ver su reacción.

-Yo no creo que pueda ser, no tenemos mucho de conocernos-

-Hablando de conocer- Interrumpió Shun- Cómo es que la conociste? No eres muy dado a hablar con gente si razones- Ikki únicamente suspiro derrotado, sabía que no iba a poder escapar de dar aquella explicación. Finalmente cuando terminó de dar la explicación de como se conocieron Shun se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó felizmente.

-Sh-Shun?- inquirió confundido.

-Hermano estoy muy feliz por ti- Al levantar el rostro vio la cara de interrogación de su hermano- Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-Darme cuenta de qué?- Preguntó aún incrédulo mientras su hermano sonreía.

-Ay hermano, Cómo no te has dado cuenta de que estás enamorado?- Ikki se sonrojó y negó fuertemente con la cabeza

-No Shun eso no es posible y lo sabes...-

-Porque no hermano? Eres un ser humano, es normal que sientas algo por ella- Ikki se dirigió a la venta observando la ciudad nocturna, su ciudad en donde los recuerdos paseaban por las calles libremente y los sentimientos se escondían en la oscuridad y los callejones para no ser aplastados por la fuerza militar de la razón.

-No puedo, no puedo olvidarla y lo sabes- Entonces, fue cuando su mas grande aliado, el silencio, se convirtió en su enemigo llenando la sala con su fría existencia.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

Corría rápidamente por los pasillos con aquella escena en su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez como si se tratara de un video, aquel carmín en sus mejillas la perseguía tratando de dominarla y arroparla en su totalidad al pensar lo que habría sucedido si aquella acción hubiera sido concluida, todo se juntaba en perfecta sinfonía, danzando en su cabeza acelerando su corazón, hasta que a la vuelta de la locura todo se desplomó incluyéndola, quien al reaccionar, divisó una mano frente a ella ofreciéndole ayuda.

-Estas bien?- dijo una gentil voz con un tono de preocupación. Kasumi tomó la mano de aquél joven a quien aún no le veía el rostro, ni quería hacerlo al sentir vergüenza de que por ir distraída en su mundo perfecto había chocado con un desconocido.

-Si muchas gracias estoy bien... perdóname yo no-

-Kasumi?- Interrumpió el joven logrando finalmente que ella viera su rostro quedando paralizada al instante.

-E-eres tu... Julián- Y aquel mundo perfecto quedó olvidado dando paso a aquel lleno de recuerdos dolorosos, esperanzas perdidas vagando sin rumbo, sueños sometidos de la depresión y por todos lados un corazón destrozado debajo de la lluvia de lágrimas amargas provenientes de la nube de la separación.

-Kasumi... no esperaba verte aquí- Ella no contestó, todo se venía abajo, sintió ganas de correr pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, quería llorar, pero no debía, aunque el clima no ayudó mucho ya que apareció un fuerte trueno seguido de una potente lluvia que solo le causaba mas nostalgia.- Esta lloviendo demasiado- Dijo Julián mientras la miraba con cierta nostalgia- Te puedo llevar a tu casa y ... tal vez-

-No gracias, me esta esperando mi chofer afuera- Por primera vez puso primero a su mente que a sus sentimientos. Se moría por hablar con él, estar de nuevo en sus brazos y sentirse protegida, juntar de nuevo sus labios y saberse amada, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, no debía caer nuevamente en sus redes y esperar a ser igualmente desechada, así que únicamente salió del edificio corriendo al auto ir a su casa dejando totalmente solo y confundido a Julián.

La mañana siguiente sus ojos se encontraban hinchados ya que su dolor salió en forma de lágrimas y su voz se escuchaba seca, nuevamente se sentía sola, había vuelto a ese detestable estado de depresión al cuál se había propuesto a no volver, así que tomó su celular para llamar a Daisuke... intentó una, dos, tres veces sin tener éxito

-_Por favor de su mensaje... Daisu, necesito que vengas y-yo... encontré a Julián de nuevo y-y me siento mal, te necesito... Daisu necesito a mi mejor amigo... Fin del mensaje-_ Daisuke estaba a punto de correr hacia ella, pasar el tiempo que fuera necesario pero no sabía si eso sería lo correcto, si eso le haría bien a su corazón de él o el de ella.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

Ikki después de aquella platica salió temprano de la casa sin ser visto por alguien, se encontraba caminado por el parque, aún no había mucha gente, sola una que otro que se encontraba corriendo pero de ahí el ambiente era perfecto para poder despejar su mente... acaso era cierto? se había enamorado de Kasumi?. Pesadamente se sentó en una banca, recordaba aún a Esmeralda, aquella cálida sonrisa que lo salvaba tantas veces de caer ante la locura de los duros entrenamientos que sufría a diario, que le recordaba aquella promesa hecha a su hermano de volver algún día convertido en el caballero de fénix.

Veía el cielo detenidamente mientras todos los sucesos venían a su mente... desde que la conoció, cunado se enamoró de ella... y el día que la perdió. Acaso esta bien dejarla a un lado para dejar a su corazón vivir nuevamente aquellos sentimientos que consideraba olvidados, o incluso prohibidos desde aquel día en que todo su mundo, su luz y su amor habían quedado enterrados? No lo sabía... simplemente era algo que su mente aún no asimilaba o podía terminar de creer, el gran ave fénix nuevamente atrapado en la jaula del amor, aunque, esta vez podía a decidir escapar, pero... algo no lo dejaba, ese sentimiento edra demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo atrás, incluso, esta vez, tal vez y solo tal vez, quería experimentarlo nuevamente.

Mientras todo eso pasaba el únicamente veía el horizonte, como todo se veía perfecto como la vida pasaba y el tiempo transcurría... por primera vez entendía con aquellos suaves movimientos de las hojas de los árboles que eso ya era el pasado, su amor pasado.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVVXVVXV**

Kasumi se encontraba triste en su departamento... totalmente sola, Daisuke no había contestado, lo cuál era en demasía extraño, pero no lo culpaba, es decir tendría algo que hacer urgentemente de seguro. Cambiaba de canal una y otra vez, dando ya aproximadamente tres vueltas, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados por el llanto de la noche anterior al volver a sentir lo que hace ya un año y para acabarla... por no haberse tapado se encontraba enferma, en verdad que no era su día.

_-En otras noticas el gran empresario Julian ha vuelto a Japón a lo que parece ser el trato mas gran de...- _Kasumi apagó la televisión lanzándole el control a la misma, lo que menos quería era saber de él y lleva la maldita televisora a restregárselo en la cara. Y como si todo fuera un complot alguien tocaba a su puerta, así que de muy mala gana se paró y abrió la puerta enfadada esperando a quien seguramente sería un periodista.

-No tengo nada que decir así que mejor va...- para su sorpresa se encontraba aquella persona causante de su sufrimiento mirándola con melancolía y una leve sonrisa dibujado en aquellos labios que antes ansiaba como a nada en este mundo -Qué haces aquí?

-Kasumi yo... sabes tengo que explicarte lo que paso en aquel tiempo-

-Yo no quiero saber nada de ti Julián, no quiero escuchar tus excusas-

-No son excusas debes saber la verdad-

-Una verdad que seguramente después de tanto tiempo pudiste inventar, ya no caeré nuevamente en tus juegos-

-Piensas que fuiste un juego para mi?!-

-Que fui? Una atracción?!-

-Yo realmente te amaba!-

-Vaya que lo demostraste botándome cual vil perro a un lado!-

-Lo hice por tu bien!- Julián golpeó fuertemente la puerta asustando un poco a Kasumi dejando un silencio entre ambos por un rato- Yo... aquél día te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo pero... El presidente de la compañía me advirtió que si lo hacía se iba a asegurar de que jamás cantaras en ningún escenario, y-yo no me lo podía permitir, el arruinarte ese bellos sueño tuyo y por eso te deje- Julián la tomó del mentón dándole un beso que no fue correspondido por Kasumi, estaba muy confundida, acaso era lo correcto o ya era su pasado?- Lo siento yo aún te amo, pero ya perdí tu amor... adiós- Y sin mas Julián se alejo de Kasumi dejándola profundamente dolida y confundida.

**Ya veeen! las cosas pero se están poniendo duras xDD por si no quedo claro es Julián Solo ^^U ya saben Don Pose xD**

**Kasumi regresará con Julián? Ikki superará a Esmeralda? Por qué Daisuke no contesta? SHUN SE VA A CASAR?!**

**Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capi!**

**Chapter 10: Confución del corazón (Parte 1)- mi primer cap de dos partes :33**

**Kasumi Tsukagami Fuera! ;)**


End file.
